


Naughty Games

by Dona_Laura



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dona_Laura/pseuds/Dona_Laura
Summary: A collection of prompts all related to July 2018 Smutfest on Tumblr.





	1. You blow me away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: ‘Blow Me Away’ + ‘Forbidden’

“Are you sure we’re supposed to be here?” Despite his protest, Reyes follows her as Sara drags him by the hand among the piles of containers. “And what is this, a storage room?”

She finally turns to him, laughter in her eyes. And something else, too. 

“ _You_ are not supposed to be here, that’s for sure. Access is forbidden to all non-Initiative personnel. But I am the Pathfinder… and I’ve decided to pathfind this room. It is a top priority, you know?”

A broad smile appears on his face. “Well, Pathfinder… I would never stand between you and your duty.”

She leads him further into the silent room without commenting. She stops suddenly between two stacks of boxes and looks around to make sure they’re alone. Satisfied, she pushes him against the crates in his back, pressing on his chest with one firm and decisive palm.

Reyes lets her come to him and meets her greedy lips, melting with his in a passionate kiss. The raw and starving need of her embrace leaves him panting, even before she breaks the kiss. “You brought me here only just for kissing? Or for something else?” he teases her, hardly repressing the smirk hanging from a corner of his mouth.

“I don’t know… What else could we do, alone in a deserted, dark room? Hmm?” Desire flickers in her eyes and she pretends to think about it for a while, tilting her head and pressing one lazy finger over her lips. She lowers her gaze as she rolls her hips against his crotch, an obvious idea on her mind.

“You’re aware that someone could come in? Note that I would never refuse such a tempting proposal, of course, but…”

She shakes her head and resolutely clings her body close to him, her impatient fingers unbuckling his belt with dexterity. “Then we have to keep it low...”

“Sara…” He mutters her name, unable to contain the lust in his voice. “The more time I spend with you, the more you blow me away.”

She lets out a naughty chuckle. “You’ve seen nothing yet. Wait until I blow you down.”

He grunts to hear such a delightful promise. He’s damn hard already, so turned on by her offer that he instantly forgets about the threat of being heard or seen. He knows anyone could pass by and spot them, but it’s too late to care about that now. Way too late.

 

Reyes grabs the back of her neck as she kneels down in front of him and opens his zipper, pulling his cock out of his underwear. Her hand comes and goes along his shaft with languorous strokes while she settles more comfortably on the floor. She looks one last time at him, biting her lower lip with anticipation. Staring down at her through half-closed eyes, his breathing quickening, he grasps a handful of Sara’s hair and urges her to take his throbbing erection in her mouth.

A sharp hiss escapes his throat when she wraps his tip within her lips and playfully circles it with her tongue, toying around his head. She slowly takes more and more of his length in her mouth, with tantalizing flicks of her tongue and lips. She grabs his ass with one hand, securing her balance by digging her nails in his butt. He hisses even louder when her other hand brushes gently his balls, massaging and rubbing them with expert and delicious movements. The feeling is amazing, and soon he can’t resist anymore. He can’t help his hips from jerking and he starts to fuck her mouth, unable to repress the softs whimpers coming out of him that quickly turn to louder and louder cries.

Without ever stopping to go back and forth along his cock, fitting as much of him as she can inside her mouth, Sara looks up at him, at his eyes darkened by pleasure and his pupils blown wide. A familiar warmth runs through his balls and she understands that he’s on the brink of orgasm. Releasing exquisite and sexy moans, she works him faster, sucking deep and hard as if she wanted to swallow him whole.

Reyes tugs her hair to the rhythm of his hips and groans in ecstasy when his orgasm hits him. All his body tenses up, shaking slightly as he spills himself and yelps out loud.

 

She pulls off him with a contented smile and puts his cock back in his pants. “I think we’ve cleared this room.” She grins wildly while he fastens his zipper and buckles up his belt, and grabs his hand as soon as he’s finished. “Let’s find out what’s in the next…” And she leads him to a door on the other side of the room.

He doesn’t protest, this time – he runs after her, eager and curious to see what else she has on her mind.


	2. On purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ‘Under the Sheets’

“You’re doing it on purpose, right?”

From where he stands, at the foot of the bed, Reyes sees all of her sensual and perfect curves, which lie underneath the thin sheet covering her naked body. Yet, it flatters all of her gorgeous features, deliberately and entirely exposed under the casual draping – a sight he can never get enough of.

“Hmm?” Sara turns her upper body toward him, squinting with laziness into the bright morning sunlight that invades the bedroom through the slats of the window blinds. 

Her movement brings down the white sheet, and Reyes takes advantage of the appetizing portion of skin that it revealed. He crawls next to her in bed, his hand cupping a round breast with greedy fingers.

She rolls on her back and opens one sleepy eye to look at him. “What am I doing on purpose?”

“Lying in my bed, so beautifully naked and sexy.” His lips are haunting her neck, now.

The compliment makes her laugh. His erection burns with hunger against her hip when he envelops her with one leg, capturing her within his embrace. His hand ventures along the underside of her breast, sliding on her smooth and dark skin and drawing exalting circles as he follows the curved lines of her chest. Sara tenses suddenly under the pressure of his thumb, which sweeps over her nipple with unexpected heaviness.

Careless of her hushed moan of pleasure, Reyes abandons it almost immediately and reaches the base of her neck, seizing her throat between voracious fingers. He brings his mouth just a breath away from hers, savoring her smile without even touching it.

She stretches and gently bites his bottom lip with her teeth, deliciously pulling him closer before pushing him away with throaty laughter. “I just woke up, you horny boy. Give me a minute.”

“Oh, I’ll give you more than that. Let me get you started,” he adds while disappearing under the sheets.

His hand, featherlight, remains on her breast as he goes down on her and spreads her legs open to sneak in between. She’s wet already, and he smiles to himself. Immersed within her thighs, he runs his tongue along her folds, teasing and probing every part of her.

He loves to do that, to be so close to her that he’s wholly and utterly overwhelmed by her, her taste and her scent and her fire. He will never get enough of her. He tries not to think about his damn engorged cock, pressing on the mattress and aching so vividly for her warmth, and slides an arm below her thigh to grab her ass.

All of her is offered to him and his hungry mouth, and he licks and sucks his way across her slit, enjoying her rising sighs and the way her hips respond to each of his long and delightful flicks of the tongue. He insists on her sensitive areas with tantalizing strokes, and soon she squirms and quivers so hard beneath him that he has to steady her by grabbing her waist with both hands, nailing her to the bed.

Sara's fingers grasp and crumple the bedsheet in a desperate attempt to control herself as he continues to lap and sucks on her clit, uttering moaned and incentive grunts against it to increase her pleasure with soft and mellow vibrations. He feels she’s on the verge on combusting. She reaches a hand to his hair, ruffling it roughly until he raises his head and hears her whispering huskily.

“I want you inside me. I need you, Reyes, I need you…” She repeats that like a mantra, muttering to herself.

He cannot see her face from where he is, but he knows that tone in her voice. He backs off from between her legs to snake up on top of her, quickly wiping his face with the sheet before dragging it over their two bodies and wrapping them both beneath its cottony haven.

“Are you awake now?” He teases her entrance with the tip of his cock.

“Fuck yeah!” Sara pulls him closer, her insistent fingertips digging in his back and neck.

Reyes chuckles quietly. “Good.”

 

He pushes into her, at a very slow pace and inch by inch, till she’s completely full of him. Her legs rise up to circle his waist and she bites avidly into his neck when he starts moving inside her, delicious and strangled cries released from both their throats. The light sweat on their foreheads mingles as they unite in a long and devouring kiss, and they groan in tandem as Reyes quickens his drive. Sara’s body responds to his movements, her hands sliding over the curve of his back and to his ass, urging him to pump faster and mumbling at each of his in and out thrusts.

Before long, they’re both on the edge of crumbling apart. Heartbeats accelerating and wildly hammering in their chests, they work and mature together toward a powerful climax, their bodies slick with perspiration that leaves a taste of salt and lust on their lips.

He captures her mouth once again, their tongues swirling and melting in a frantic kiss. Sara’s back arches off the bed, her flesh tightening all of a sudden around him and sucking him deeper into her. With one last and profound push, Reyes joins her, his hips bucking and jerking when his orgasm rolls over him and merges with hers.

He buries his face in her neck and stays inside her for a moment. His cock pulses along her inner walls while she keeps on moving sluggishly against him, holding him close and still not wanting to let him go.

 

A radiant and roguish smile lingers on her face when he finally looks back at her, and he can’t help but ask. “What?”

Sara giggles happily. “I really was, you know… doing it on purpose.”

He groans and kisses her deep and hard. He breaks the kiss just a second, only to murmur in her ear before going back to worshipping her mouth with passion, “Oh, I know.”


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Frustrated'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early stage of the relationship

Ryder sits on the edge of the mattress, turning her back and her splendid ass to him. Looking for her clothes, she bends forward and gathers her stuff on the floor. Whether she’s doing it on purpose or not, she offers him the most stunning view over her full rear, and Reyes bites his lower lip in a desperate attempt to repress a deep exhalation.

A foolish, vain attempt.

He can’t recall the last time someone turned him on like that, only with a sigh or a sidelong glance. But she has a way of moving when she’s around him, it’s _feral_ , he can smell it in the air. He’s aroused just to see her naked butt. And he’s fucking hard again.

 

Discovering her body has been an interesting experience so far, and he admits that they do make a good team. The Pathfinder has proven herself to be a precious partner, both in the field and in the sack.

Two nights in a row she joined him and shared his bed, and twice she left immediately his private room after sex, a smile on her lips and a longing goodbye in her stare. Tonight, something inside him craves for more. Not that he’s not satisfied by their earlier lovemaking, but… he doesn’t want her to leave. Not right now, not just yet. He wants more of her.

Dozens of images of Ryder cross his mind in a flash, images of her tongue licking around his cock and her nails digging in his chest, images saturated with echoes of her moaned breath in his mouth and the sensation of her wet warmth consuming him from inside. The taste of her erect nipples floods his palate and makes him salivate as he remembers sucking on her breasts with undisguised hunger, only a moment ago.

Before he even realizes it, his fingers reach for her prominent hips and trap them inside an imperative grip. He uses his newly gained leverage to pull her back and gets closer to her, sliding across the bed to bite and mark the soft skin of her waist.

Sara's arm pulls backward to wrap his neck within her embrace, pressing his face against her. She brushes her hand along his jaw, capturing his bottom lip with a deft motion of her nimble fingers. Her green eyes lay on him while Reyes lovingly nibbles at the sweet and slender portion of skin within the reach of his mouth.

 

“Stay.” He whispers that without thinking, an urgent need filling his voice with hushed lust.

Sara’s elbow tenses around him, and he feels her gulping sharply. Her hand leaves his chin to run on his shoulders and neck, her fingers tiptoeing their way up to his hair and gently massaging his skull.

He rolls on his back so that he can look at her from below, his head lying along her thigh. He strokes a hand along her spine and grabs her by the neck, inviting her to meet his demanding, eager lips. She obliges him and folds in half to unite with him, a harsh breath expelled out of her lungs. He could feed on that breath if only she’d let him the chance.

But soon she breaks away from him, a burst of raucous laughter escaping her throat. “You’re greedy. But I can’t stay, Reyes.” Her tone is unexpectedly loaded with regrets. Or is it remorse?

She lets go of his hair to cup his cheek, and she goes on. “I wish I could, but I can’t. The Tempest’s leaving in a few hours.”

“That’s no excuse. A lot of things can be done within a few hours.”

 

A smile cracks Sara’s lips as Reyes sneaks an arm in front of her and circles her waist, his head landing on her lap.

She admits he makes it difficult to resist him. Especially when he looks at her with such a ravishing beam full of promises, his dark and tempting eyes fixed on hers.

He feels her reluctance melting and he takes advantage of that knowledge before she can change her mind. His resolved hand now presses on her shoulder, motioning her to lie on her back while he places his head right above her sex. His own smell still lingers between her thighs, and he wonders how she tastes like now that he already had her. His mouth watering in anticipation, he rubs his nose on her thighs, enticing her to spread them apart for him.

She complies almost immediately, shifting on her left side to face him and his throbbing cock, pointing only a few centimeters away from her lips.

His excitation rises yet higher in his chest, and a low growl escapes his throat. He plunges between her legs and uses the inside of her lower thigh as a cushion to rest his head. He’s in the perfect position to eat her out and that’s exactly what he intends to do until she begs him to take her deep and hard.

Ryder’s tongue flicks out, and she wraps her fingers around the base of his shaft and toys with his tip with tantalizing, slow lapping. Her glorious lips open fully to swallow his length…

 

… but suddenly, she shoves him aside without consideration and pushes him away. She curses out loud and gets on her feet in a hurry.

“Fuck me!”

Left alone in bed, Reyes raises his head, panting and confused. “I’m trying! What the hell, Ryder?” When he looks at her, she’s hopping across the room, trying to fit into her trousers while anxiously searching for her bra.

“I have to go… Shit.” She gives up her search and puts on her shirt over her bare chest. “SAM just told me… about urgent Initiative business.” She slips into her shoes. “Sorry. I’ll call you later.”

“Seriously?” He hides his disappointment the best he can, his fingers crushing the bedsheet with the force of his unfulfilled expectations. He fights hard to control himself and not to jump on her and nail her to the bed. “At least tell me you’re coming back to finish this…”

She seems genuinely sorry. “I don’t know. I do hope so.” She adds that last part with a regretful glance at his pulsing crotch. But she briskly turns away and, throwing him a kiss over her shoulder, she dashes to the exit and disappears out of sight.

 

She barely left the room that he rolls on his side and grabs his painful erection in his hand, in a desperate attempt to release the ache she left burning inside of him.

But nothing can ease his frustration, and a persistent reminiscence of her taste submerges his mouth once again. The sheets are impregnated with her smell, and so are the bed and his hands and his tongue. It’s driving him mad.

He shuts his eyes and tries to breathe in deeply, burying his contorted face in the mattress to silence the strangled groan out of his throat.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued… in the next chapter ;)


	4. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Good girl gone bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation of the previous chapter

Two hours later, the doors of his private room open again, and a wild grin flickers across Reyes’ face when Sara’s silhouette appears in the red lights of Tartarus.

“I didn’t think I’d see you so soon…” He lays the datapad he’s holding on the table in front of him and gets up with haste.

He tries to sound casual, but his arousal awoke the moment his informer told him that the Pathfinder was taking the elevator to the Slums, alone. And now that she’s crossing the room with swaying hips and lustful eyes fixed on him, he can think of nothing else.

Smiling widely, she presses greedy hands against his chest and pushes him toward the bedroom. “I owe you a proper apology. And a good fuck.”

He laughs to hear such a straightforward promise and tilts his head back with obvious pleasure. “And I thought you were a good girl…”

She chuckles. “Yeah, that’s what most people think. I can be a good girl… if I have to. But the good girl has gone bad the moment I’ve laid eyes on you, Reyes.”

He looks down at her hand, now cupping the bulge in his pants. Her body clung to him, she strokes more firmly along his erection. Even through the fabric, she feels the throbs of his cock in his briefs, eagerly seeking to be freed.

Reyes' throat goes dry. “Oh yes. You’re a bad and naughty girl.”

She answers him with a satisfied and malicious smile and looks at her watch. “We have 20 minutes.”

“Some of the things I fantasize about doing to you will have to wait, then.”

Her grin widens even more. “I’ll give you plenty to think about till next time I come back…”

His grunt is silenced as she kisses him, her furious hunger overwhelming all his senses with brutal need. They undress each other in a hurried mess, clothes flying across the room and lips lock together the whole time, breaths humming into their mouths.

 

The back of his legs hits the mattress behind him, and she motions him to sit and lie back. “I’m sorry I had to leave earlier,” she whispers huskily. “Let me make up for it.”

And, getting on her knees onto the bed next to him, she goes down on him, leaving a delicious and tantalizing trail of small pecks along his stomach and crotch before grabbing the base of his cock. “I clearly remember I was about to suck on this wonderful dick of yours.”

“And I remember I was about to eat your pussy out. Get your ass over here.” Reyes grabs her butt and positions her on top of him, her legs on both sides of him. “I believe that’s where we stopped.”

Her only response is to stroke his shaft harder while she puts her lips around his tip, and he dives without waiting into her wet folds, offered in front of him. He doesn’t waste time to tease her and uses both fingers and tongue to enrapture her as quickly as he can.

Sara cocks her head back, and a violent moan of pleasure escapes her. Her ass arches and rocks against his face, begging for more, and she closes her eyes for a moment, trying to control herself.

He slides another finger into her, and she groans out loud.

“Oh fuck… that feels good…”

Reyes has no time to answer. His cry is muffled inside her when she bends forward, at last, and takes his aching member between her lips, swallowing it wholly at once. Her head bobbing up and down, she works around his shaft with her expert mouth, her tongue swirling and wriggling along his length.  

He can’t resist clasping her ass with his free hand, and his fingernails dig deep in the soft skin of her butt while he pounds harder into her and lick her clit with eagerness. Her repeated moans pulsating around his cock are maddening, and he jerks his hips to entice her to take more of him in her mouth. As she complies, he realizes he won’t last long. The feeling of her lips wrapped around him, and of his tip hitting on the back of her throat is too fucking good, and he hardly restrains himself.

 

Ryder probably felt that he was close because she lets go of him and crawls forward, briefly looking at him over her shoulder, a mischievous smile hanging on her face.

“I hope you’ll enjoy the view.” She completely turns her back to him and, without further ado, she sits on his cock.

Reyes hisses sharply when she starts moving on top of him, working the delicate angle with caution. But in that position, he feels her whole pussy stretched around him, her inner walls tightly pulsing and sucking him further inside her. It feels amazing.

Her moves quicken as her confidence rises with her excitation, and he lifts up his head to look at her. He has the most stunning view of Sara’s beautiful and perfect curves, and of her dripping pussy bouncing up and down along his cock. He grabs her ass and spreads her cheeks open in front of him, jerking his hips in rhythm so that he penetrates her even deeper at each of her thrusts.

Sara’s hand reaches down between her legs, and she rubs it on both her clit and his dick going in and out of her. He cannot see her face but the strangled sounds coming out of her mouth tell him all he needs to know. He guesses that she must be as close as he is, and the idea turns him on even more if only that was possible. His nails firmly planted in her ass, he pins her against him and her body immediately reacts, arching and clenching around him. A loud scream is released from her throat and covers the sound of his own cry when his balls suddenly contract and tremble. A moment later, his cock erupts forcefully, and he spills his release inside her with one last grunt of ecstasy.

 

Sara drags herself along on the bed next to him, a little breathless but obviously sated, and they both remain steady for a while, basking in the afterglow of their intense encounter.

“That was 20 very well-employed minutes,” she chuckles happily.

“Indeed.” He flips on his stomach and drops a kiss on her shoulder. “Next time you come to Kadara, give me the whole night. You’ll be amazed.”

She gratifies him with a satisfied smile. “I’ll make sure to come back soon, then.”

Reyes watches her in silence as she gathers her clothes and gets dressed. She looks at the clock and sighs. “I have to go, now.”

He nods. “See you soon, gorgeous.”

“See ya, handsome.” And, for the second time today, she gives him a kiss over her shoulder.

“Oh, and by the way, Ryder?” he adds just before she gets out.

“Mm?” She distractedly turns to him as the doors open in front of her.

“Apologies accepted. It was a good fuck.”

Her laugh still echoes in the room when she leaves him alone, and Reyes stretches his arms and legs with delight, his mind already full of all the unspeakable things he’ll do to her next time he sees her.

 

… He really can’t wait.


	5. Against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “Don’t Stop” + “Harder”

“A month, Sara…” Reyes pushes her against the wall, impatient fingers tugging her t-shirt and dipping into her skin through the fabric. “A whole month without seeing you…”

Hunger growls in his throat while his lips trail an eager line along her jaw.

The pressure of his demanding body increases and a low moan escapes Sara’s lungs. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. Just never do that again.” He does not ask, he commands.

She nods faintly, silenced by his desire. She missed him, too.

 

As his mouth finally seizes hers, a wave of lust runs through her whole body, awakening in an instant by the urge of his touches. She melts under his hands, his wandering fingertips, his insatiable tongue, flooding her with primal need.

It’s not like she can deny it.

It bursts inside her chest, her loins. It takes control of every coherent thought, of every cell of her being. She shuts her eyelids, but nothing could prevent his ardent gaze to burn her skin. Those dark, shiny eyes, nailing her to the wall, are her undoing.

She surrenders.

 

As her breath becomes shorter, his passion becomes rougher. Intense lips and tongue and teeth fiercely claim her as theirs, teasing and lapping and biting. Unpredictably changing direction to suck and kiss just on the right spots, right where she longs for them.

Voracious and feverish fingers now unfasten her trousers and lower her panties, and she gets rid of them on the floor by swaying her hips and sets them aside. His throbbing erection rocks against her naked thigh while she releases it from his pants as fast as possible, an imperative need making her tremble with lust. Reyes wastes no time and grabs the back of her legs the moment his cock is freed. Pants and briefs down to his knees, he pulls her up and Sara circles his waist, digging her nails in his back for balance.

He grunts to feel how wet and ready for him she’s already, and he lunges forward and into her without hesitation, incapable to hold it one more second.

Sara gasps sharply. She has to bite on his neck to muzzle the scream escaping her throat as he immerses himself deeper and deeper inside of her, pinning her back to the wall and filling her to the full of his length. It feels like fusing together, like blending within each other. Her hips jerk against him and a violent shudder makes her shake all around him. Her fingernails rake along his spine and leave red marks on his back, her teeth sink further into his skin and mark him as hers in return for each of his thrusts.

He hisses furiously. The sudden pain triggers something deep down his chest, primitive and needy. Something animalistic.

Sara’s raucous breath captures his mouth and she cups his face to kiss him with desperate thirst. She begs between his lips, she begs for more. “Harder…” she pants heavily and urges him. “Fuck me harder, Reyes!”

A harsh, savage growl rolls out of his throat. The pace of his thrusts intensifies, and he buries his head in her breasts. He barely hears her moaned and guttural pleas, completely drawn in her warmth and deafened by his nearing climax.

“Don’t… stop!” Sara’s body helplessly bounces onto the wall, but she doesn’t care. The fever in her voice increases and she exhorts him louder, driving him mad with her supplications. “Don’t… stop…”

Her cry is strangled in her throat when her orgasm strikes, and she convulses around him from head to toes. He loses himself in her ecstasy and joins her with one last pound, and they culminate together on a high and glorious crest of pure pleasure.

 

It leaves them panting in each other’s hold, in an entangled and comforting mess. Half-naked, breathless and sweating, their heartbeats calm down as the brutal trance quits their bodies, fulfilled and contented at last.

Sara sluggishly relaxes against his chest, and Reyes lets go of her legs and drops her gently on the floor. His eyes soften when they land on her smile, and he runs a gentle thumb on her lower lip before leaning in for a kiss.

A long, deep and sweet kiss, full of promises.

The night is only getting started, after all.


	6. Household chore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Do that Again"

Sara sighs loudly while she fills the sink with hot water, looking at the dirty pile of dishes with boredom. Deeply absorbed in his work, Reyes doesn’t seem to notice her clear reluctance and takes another sip from his cup of coffee, eyes fixed on the datapad he’s holding. Seated at the kitchen table and his back turned to her, he doesn’t see the nasty smile that flickers across her face when she looks at him over her shoulder, either.

Suddenly, heated drops of water sprinkle his head and the back of his neck. He turns to Sara, an exclamation on his lips. But another wave of water dashes against him, dampening his hair and shirt and everything around him.

Sara’s laughter echoes in the room, and he stares at her with piercing, half-closed eyes as he puts the datapad away on the table. He wrings out his soaked clothes, his dark and narrowing pupils now fixed on her.

“Do that again and I swear I’ll…” he growls, leaving his sentence unfinished.

“You’ll what?” She stares at him from behind playful, challenging eyebrows. “… you’re gonna spank me?” She doesn’t wait for his answer and splashes him once again, right in the face.

 

Reyes is on her in an instant. He crosses the room in a couple of predatory steps and grabs her wrists, pinning her back to the kitchen furniture. Sara wriggles weakly against him, but she'snot really fighting him; each of her moves brings her closer to him, her whole body avidly trying to print into his.

Reyes senses that this is exactly what she was looking for, and the thought draws a wild grin on his face. It awakes a deep need inside of him, a harsh and strong rumble growling and roaring in his veins. And it rouses a throbbing hardness between his legs, too.

“Maybe I should… spank you,” he hushes in her ear. “But I can think of more pleasant ways to make you scream.”

Sara smirks, pleased to hear his lustful promise. But her naughty smile instantly vanishes when he dives his left hand in the sink and unexpectedly splashes her in return with dirty water. The most exquisite high-pitched sound escapes her throat, and Reyes laughs to see the pure look of disbelief on her face.

“See? You’re screaming.” A small drop hangs from the tip of her nose, and he wipes it with a teasing finger.

“That’s not really what I had in mind…” She pouts against his lips, begging for a kiss.

She moans in his mouth when he finally indulges her and kisses her hard, cementing his hold on her with burning hands and fingers digging into her waist.

“Something more like that?” he asks as soon as he breaks the kiss.

A little breathless from the starving crush of his grip, Sara gulps sharply. She has barely the time to nod her agreement that Reyes flips her over on her stomach on the cupboard. One hand pressed on her back, he nails her to the furniture while his fumbling fingers reach under her skirt and pull it up on her waist, revealing the delicious lace of her lingerie.

It pleasantly contrasts with the dark skin of her round and tense butt cheeks, and the temptation is too strong to resist. He tears her underwear and shreds it to pieces, its useless and ragged parts fluttering around her thighs. His sudden action unleashes a surprised shout of pleasure from Sara’s lips, making him smile. He unfastens his zipper and slides inside her legs, pulling his twitching cock out of his pants. Firmly gripping her waist with both hands, he teases along her slit with his tip, with tantalizing, slow and tormenting strokes.

Her hips roll against him in a silent plea that he cannot ignore, her eagerness getting hold of him in a way he can never withstand. He parts the sweet lips of her sex and pushes his slender, long shaft inside her hot wetness. When he starts moving between her legs, moaned cries come out of Sara’s mouth, sending jolts and sparks in his whole body. He pumps faster and deeper into her.

He’s suddenly and brutally overwhelmed by her unrestrained whining, her asscheeks bouncing along his cock, her uncontrollable shivers at each of his in and out thrust. The sight of his dick disappearing inside her drives him insane; her tight walls clasp around him, sucking him in as her hands are desperately trying to clutch onto something, and savagery takes the better of him.

He fucks her harder and intensifies his rhythm. He snaps his hips forward in a brutal thrust, filling her up with all of his length. A violent shiver agitates him and he quickly reaches his climax, his balls tightening and white spots obscuring his vision from the force of his peak.

Helpless shrieks escape Sara’s mouth in front of him, her back arching and her muscles spasming all around him. He bends forward to bite on the crook of her neck and nibbles at her soft skin until she finally relaxes, sandwiched beneath him.

 

He slides out of her with one last, profound sigh, but Sara remains on the cupboard for a moment, breathless and panting.

He slaps her butt with a satisfied smile and murmurs next to her earlobe.

“Don’t think you’re getting away with this so easily. You clean the mess.”

He pretends to ignore her shocked and outraged scream and sits back at the table, hardly containing the pure beam of contentment on his face when sounds of dishes splashing into the sink and Sara’s mumbling to herself fill the kitchen, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this prompt, the July 2018 Smutfest has come to an end. Thank you to all the readers and commenters, you have blessed me with incredible support and I cannot thank you enough for this!
> 
> I have an ongoing smutty collection of my own, if ever you’re interested you can find it [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699481/chapters/33969135).
> 
> May the smut be with you XD


End file.
